Harry and 'Mione Love at first sight
by chocolateisnotreal
Summary: okay yeah weird title i know but hey come on no flames please rated M for some sex plz review if u dont i'll feel bad reviews are good for the soul disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot sadly
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, we shouldn't be doing this" Hermione said breathing heavily.

"Ron won't know he can't see past the end of his nose." "Wasn't that one of the reasons you chose me".

"Right now it's just us 'Mione" "we're together and that's all that matters"

"Then stop talking"

"Anything for you 'Mione"

"Shut up Potter"

Then he kissed her lightly on the nape of the neck progressing to her lips, giving her feather light kisses. She then took over and pinned him against the wall, bruising her lips into his.

He dropped his hands from her shoulders to her waist.

Just then the bell rang.

"Damn" why does the bell always have to ring right when it gets good...

Hermione was wondering the same thing as they both walked out of the empty classroom, Harry with a stupid grin on his face.

All of a sudden Harry was broken out of his trance by his secret lover.

"Harry transfiguration is that way..."

"Honestly Harry what would you do without me?"

"Ummm... probably fail all my classes get expelled and end up on the street"

Hermione laughed and said "That would be so much funnier if it wasn't true"

She just finished saying this as Ron came rushing to them hair a mess, tripping on his robe, with books loose and papers falling.

"Hi guys... little help here"

"Ron I'm guessing you forgot your essay that was due today."

"Maybe" Ron mumbled guiltily.

"Here" said Hermione handing him a neat stack of papers.

"Thanks Hermione" he said as he kissed her lightly not noticing the momentary look of disgust that crossed her face.

"I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like you"

Your damn right thought Harry just as Professor Mconagall walked in.

"Today I have a very important meeting therefore today will be double charms".

"And as I understand it professor Flitwick a very interesting lesson for you today, but I will let it be a surprise for now". There was a loud bang as she disappeared and left professor Flitwick in her place. "Today class seeing as Valentines Day is nearing we are going to practice some basic love charms and my partner in crime here," He said pointing at Snape who looked ready to kill someone "will be teaching some basic love potions.

Several minutes later…

"I really don't see how this is furthering our knowledge of potions or charms." Hermione stated while stirring her potion vigorously as it began to turn a shade of light pink.

All of the sudden Nevilles' potion turned an extremely dark red and exploded showering everyone with dark red droplets that immediately evaporated. There was a long silence and then suddenly everyone ran like crazy to the nearest person of the opposite sex.

Everyone that is except Hermione and Harry, they just sat there astounded at the events that were unfolding before them.

Three hours later…

Everyone had been given the antidote and Neville had been firmly lectured on why nobody should ever put more than two grams of any ingredient in any potion without reading the instructions first. No one noticed Dumbledore come in and walk up to Harry and Hermione. "I think you two should come with me as we have some very serious matters to discuss." He said leading them into his office. Once they were inside and seated he turned to them and said "Are you curious as to why I called you here".

Hermione replied "Does it have anything to do with the potion incident". Dumbledore who did not look at all surprised replied "Yes, as a matter of fact it does, I called you here to discuss with you the reason why you two were not affected". "There are of course amulets and charms that could protect one from such potions". "But I think it is very unlikely that either of you would feel the need to protect yourself from such things". "Therefore there must be another cause." "Would you care to enlighten us Ms.Granger"?

"I---I am afraid I don't know" Hermione stuttered.

"Very well then I shall tell you" Dumbledore stated.

"There can be only one reason you two were able to escape the potions affects" "You must be in love."(A/N okay i know that sounds corny but hey my first fanfic so whatever)The room suddenly became quiet. Then Dumbledore broke the silence "This however is no ordinary love it will develop and become so strong that you will be mentally connected with something so powerful not even death can break it." "This may seem a little sudden but I assure you and if you should choose to erhem… have sex as you say," at this both Hermione and Harry both turned bright red "I think I will overlook it."

"Well for now that is all you may go to lunch."

At lunch…

"Hey Hermione, Harry over here" where were you guys. Harry opened his mouth but Hermione interjected and said "Dumbledore took us to his office to ask us to his office to give us extra antidote because we were hit with more potion than others". "Yeah that was weird I heard from some of the teachers that everyone went crazy snogging each other," "Hope I got Luna." Ron whispered under his breath. Hermione heard this and went ballistic "WHAT DID YOU SAY RONALD WEASLY," Ron was so startled he couldn't say anything "NEVER MIND I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID RONALD WEASLEY WE ARE OVER." She yelled as she stormed out. Harry quickly followed her out. "Come on 'Mione you know he can't help himself". She sniffed and whispered "I know and I know that I really love you but it still hurts that anyone could be that insensitive." "Its okay 'Mione," he said pulling her into his arms and gently kissing her "At least we can finally be together and not have to hide it anymore," He then let her go and they began to kiss in earnest while holding each other close. All of the sudden the door opened and standing there in shock was Ron. "Wow," Ron stated "this is awkward I ummm… just wanted to say that I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I think this makes us even". "Well I think I'm gonna go now so ummm… bye". As Ron left Harry could not help but notice a bright shade of red on his ears. "Well now that is over and I want to ask you a question." "Yes" Hermione stated inquisitively.


	2. Chapter 2

With that Harry got down on one knee with a silly smile on his face and said "Hermione Jane Granger will you be my girlfriend."

Hermione looked up with tears of joy in her eyes and said "Yes, absolutely yes I love you Harry James Potter." "Good though I'm sorry I don't have a ring but it was short notice"

"Anyways," he said with a mischievous grin "now that the formal part is over I think that we should have some fun." Then he proceeded to kissing her lightly on the mouth until she could bear it no more and crushed his body against hers. They continued for what seemed like an eternity until Harry's hands slid off Hermione's robes then she started to unbutton her blouse while using magic to strip Harry down to his boxers.

"No fair" Harry pouted as he suddenly flew at Hermione pinning her to the bed.

He then took off the remainder of her clothes as she slid off his boxers. They were then completely naked with Harry stroking the inside of her thigh and with each brush Hermione gave out soft moans that grew louder and louder. Then he suddenly and without warning slid his fingers into her. She screamed in ecstasy and said "Harry stop this I want you in me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

He gently slid his fingers out of her and pinned her to the bed.

She could see the love and lust in his eyes as he thrust himself into her shattering her barrier in an instant and making her scream his name in pain and joy. He pumped harder and faster until they both reached their climaxes. Spent they both fell intertwined in each other and fell asleep as if drugged.

In the morning…

Harry woke to the sight of his lover and wondered when her hair started to shine in the sunlight. He had been admiring her for a while until he heard a voice.

"Harry are you staring at me"

"Ummm… uh I—uh why would you ask that?"

'No reason" she said grinning as she got up not at all concerned about her nakedness.

"So ummm… last night did we really I mean you know do it?"

"Harry honestly we woke up in the same bed together naked what do you think?" she said smiling.

She looks so damn sexy when she smiles like that Harry thought. "Harry I'm sitting right next to you I can hear every thing you're saying." "What do you mean, I didn't say anything?" "This must be what Dumbledore talked about when he said we would develop a mental connection"

_Harry can you hear me?_

_Yes Hermione I can and even though you probably know already this is friggin cool!_

_Well don't expect me to help you cheat on any tests_

_Awww 'Mione that's not fair _

_To bad_

_Come on only really hard ones_

_Was that supposed to be suggestive..._

_Maybe but you're just changing the subject_

_Alright alright but only if you study and really don't know the answer_

_Yay oh and 'Mione_

_Yes_

_I love you_

_Iknow..._

"Wow that was cool".

"You already said that".

"No I thought it big difference 'Mione you can always think Snape is a bitch but that doesn't mean you can say it to his face."

"True I guess but anyways we have got to get ready for class".

(A/N: Hermione/Harry Head Girl/ Head Boy joined rooms so nobody notices they are gone)

At lunch…

"What are you two playing at Ginny told me you had SEX last night".

"Well who I have sex with is none of your business Ron now is it." "Anyways how would she even know"

"Give it a rest Hermione all the girls know you did it last night they are only wondering who it was with."

"They're all saying how you have that obvious just-had-sex-last-night look"

"Well who cares" Hermione said as she started to cry.

"Look Hermione I'm sorry okay I shouldn't have said any of those things I just want you and Harry to know that whatever happens I'm with you one hundred percent."

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Good now lets go get some food I'm starved".

In the common room…

"Hi Harry"

_Hi 'Mione_

_So how was Divination?_

_How do you think it was?_

_Did she predict your death again?_

_Yes..._

_You should just get over it and have some fun_

_What kind of fun?_

_I think you know the answer to that Potter..._

_Well maybeI don't and you'll just have to show me..._

_I was hoping you'd say that._

All of the sudden they were aware of loud coughing...

"Ummm... guys you're kinda freaking us out" Ron stated

"Why exactly"

"Well because for the past ten minutes you two have been staring at each other and were starting to move into...well… into an awkward position and well we were getting scared"

"O-oh umm... well thanks i guess..." Hermione said blushing a fiery red it was thought only Weaslys could achieve.

Just then Draco burst through the doors and yelled "What in the hell were you thinking"

**hi well ummm... review and sorry for the cliffie guys ill post soon like maybe tomorrow or maybe later todaybut I might not be as long ummm... bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys its me again (no duh) well then on with the story. oh and thank youViktor Krum's lazyllama101 for giving me my first review ever...**

"You had sex w-with Hermione."

"Yes is that a problem."

"You idiot I love her y-you bastard," "YOU STOLE HER FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH."

"What makes you so sure that I would even like you Malfoy." Hermione retorted "You're the one calling me a mudblood."

Hate anger sadness and disgust took over Malfoy as he said "You know what Granger you are a mudblood and a whore," he seethed

"Personally I don't think you deserve to live."

**_CRUCIO_**

The spell hit Hermione in the chest and she screamed in pain while writhing on the floor. Eventually the spell subsided and she lay limp on the ground.

"NEVILLE GET HERMIONE SOMEWHERE SAFE"

He turned to Malfoy "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT"

"Make me Potter oh right I forgot you ca-" Malfoy was then cut off by Harry's sudden attack.

"I HATE YOU MALFOY"

**_CRUCIO_**

**_CRUCIO_**

**_CRUCIO_**

Malfoy collapsed spasming on the ground as he heard Harry whisper in his ear "You just made your life a living hell and if you tell anyone about thisI will personally kill you."

several hours later...

Harry was standing at Hermione's bedside as she began to regain consiousness.

"Harry" She managed to whisper.

Shhhhh... don't talk.

_Harry thank you f-for saving me._

_I would do anything to keep you safe Hermione, you are the world to me._

_I love you Harry._

_I love you to 'Mione_

"I will love you forever". Harry said as he slid into bed with her.

The next morning...

"'Mione 'Mione come on get up it's Valentines Day!" Harry exclaimed.

"I gotta a surprise for you" he said with a mischevious grinned.

Still beaming he handed her a book 1001 Great Things About Hermione Jane Granger.

"Oh Harry you shouldn't have."

"I started it the day I met you."

"Oh Harry did I ever tell you how sexy you look with that grin on your face"

"No, I dont believe you have Ms. Granger"

"Potter how many times do I have to tell you to shut up" Hermione said as they proceded to snog each other senseless.

Just then Ron opened the door with his eyes covered "Can I look?"

"Yes Ron" Hermione giggled.

"I was wondering if me, you, and Hermioneto Hogsmede you know as friends."

"Sure Ron as long as we get no interuptions later tonight."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"O-kay then lets go."

At Hogsmede...

"Come on Hermione," Ron pleaded "live a little."

"Yeah 'Mione its only Firewhiskey."

"Oh fine." Hermione sighed feeling exasperated.

countlessshots later...

"You're pretty 'Mione"

"You're hic... pretty to Harry"

"Why am I not pretty"

"Guys don't hic... tell guys... they're pretty and hic... Harry is my hic... boy hic... friend"

the next morning...

The loud banging noise woke the three friends with a start.

"Wake up young masters you musn't be late for class."

"Dobby how is it that we are in our rooms."

"Last night Dobby was grocery shopping when he spotted young masters asleep."

"So Dobby Apparated you to your rooms, but Dobby must go now good luck."

after classes...

"HeyLuna"

"Ron seen any snarglepuffs lately they breed arund this time of year you know"

"No but ummm... Luna would you go to the Valentines dance with."

"Yes"

"Well okay then right ummm... see you there"

in the common room...

"She actually said yes."

"Ron every girl in the school already knows she's been crushing on you forever"

"Oh... well anyways that's not the point."

At midnight...

"Good then all is acording to plan."

**hey guys this is a bit of a filler but the evil that is writers block is taking over so review and give me ideas plz plz plz.**

**and i will cancel story if i dont get one review by friday. so plz review.**


End file.
